How To Train Your Dragon 3 The Final Battle
by Toothless Forever
Summary: Less then a year after the battle between Toothless and the Bewilderbeast, Hiccup is making a special gift for Toothless but when Berk is mysteriously attacked, the greatest dragon riders must team up to defeat this new threat. I Do Not Own HTTYD Or Any Of Its Characters. If you want to use my OC's then you must ask for permission via P.M. not comments.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Hosvir

Chapter 1: Meeting Hosvir

"Argh" yelled Hiccup from upstairs as he threw his plan sheet on the floor. "What's going on?" asked Valka as she walked upstairs. "I am working on a new tail for Toothless so he can fly on his own" answered Hiccup, "I can't bear the thought of Toothless not being able to fly without me" "Well, Good luck" replied Valka as she walked downstairs.

"Where is Toothless" Hiccup said to himself as he walked downstairs. As Hiccup walked through the village he heard Gobber calling out. "Hiccup!" yelled Gobber as Hiccup came over. "What is it Gobber, I am a bit busy right now" said Hiccup. "I need you to help me make some prosthetic dragon teeth for a Hideous Zippleback" replied Gobber. "Ah no thanks, anyway have you seen Astrid?" asked Hiccup. "Why, are you going to ask her out again" replied Gobber. "No I need to know where Toothless is because she came round to get Toothless so I could get his surprise ready but they should have been back by now" said Hiccup. "Well then I think she is at her house then" responded Gobber. "Thanks Gobber" replied Hiccup as he ran off to Astrid's house.

When Hiccup got to Astrid's house he knocked on the door and he leant against one of the poles for a while before Astrid answered. "Hey Hiccup" answered Astrid "Why are you here?" "I am here to get Toothless" replied Hiccup "I have given up for today." "Good, because when anyone knocks Toothless tries to get to the door and ram it open" answered Astrid. "Well can I have Toothless back then?" asked hiccup. "Sure you can" replied Astrid "Here you go" and Astrid went and got Toothless. "Hey Bud, come on lets go home" said Hiccup as they started walking home.

As Hiccup and Toothless walked home they heard a whistling noise and stopped, then suddenly a flaming rock landed in front of them. Toothless let out a whine and Hiccup stumbled backwards. They headed towards the nearest ledge and saw the unimaginable. They saw berserker boats launching flaming rocks at berk, destroying houses and killing dozens of Vikings. The Berserker tribe made a peace agreement with the hooligan tribe. Before Hiccup realised, Toothless was piled on and Hiccup was grabbed and knocked unconscious.

Hiccup and Toothless were dragged to the biggest berserker boat which was docked on berk. When Hiccup woke up he found Toothless chained up with four guards standing next to him. "Well Well, if it isn't Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, I knew you would come" a mysterious voice said. "Well if you knew I was going to be dragged here then you are right" replied Hiccup "Who are you anyway?" "I am Hosvir Horikson, son of the old chief of Beserk" Hosvir answered. "Wait, Old chief?" asked Hiccup. "Yeah well, you see my father passed away so, I'm the new chief now!" replied Hosvir.

"So why are you attacking us, We have a peace treaty!" asked Hiccup. "Well I never liked dragons so when I heard that berk trained dragons I didn't like it but my father said I can't attack you because we have a peace treaty so then I started designing weapons to combat dragons so when my father passed away I could attack you, and now I have!" answered Hosvir.

"Well you forgot one thing, you forgot to disarm me" Hiccup then pulled out his Dragon Blade and cut the chains Holding Toothless and then sprayed Hideous Zippleback gas everywhere and flew off on Toothless. Hosvir jumped onto the dock and ran off and Toothless fired at the gas and blew up the boat. Hosvir got on a highpoint and got out a dart gun and shot at Toothless. Toothless got hit and Hiccup fell off and as he was falling he yelled "Toothless!" and then hit something hard.


	2. Chapter 2: Sorad and Cyclone

Chapter 2:

Sorad and Cyclone

Hiccup woke up in his Mothers bed and expected to see Toothless jumping around him but instead he saw a sleeping Cloudjumper next to him. He had a dream; he got out of bed and stumbled to the front door and opened it. Then he realised it wasn't a dream, Berk was destroyed. Hiccup started walking outside but an arm suddenly extended in front of him and stopped him. "You don't want to go out there" came a mysterious voice coming out of the cloaked figure connected to the arm. He pushed Hiccup back inside and closed the door. "Who are you?" asked Hiccup. "I am Sorad, one of the greatest dragon trainers in the Archipelago".

"Wait, Dragon Trainers" responded Hiccup. "The Dragon Trainers are a group of Vikings which have trained special dragons" answered Sorad "Since berk got destroyed, this has become a wild dragon hunting spot, and if Cloudjumper hadn't saved you when you fell off of Toothless you wouldn't be here right now". They walked outside and then Hiccup asked "If you have trained a special dragon then what is it?" All of a sudden a large shadow appeared in the sky making a large noise. "Meet Cyclone the Typhoomerang" yelled Sorad over the large noise.

Cyclone landed next to them and scared off a pack of terrible terrors. "I found Cyclone stuck in one of Hosvir's death traps so I freed him and looked after him, but unfortunately the trap took off one of his horns so I made a new metal one" Sorad said. "I have always wanted to ride a Typhoomerang" Hiccup said. "You aren't riding on Cyclone, you are riding Cloudjumper" replied Sorad. Hiccup jumped on Cloudjumper and they both flew off with Sorad and Cyclone.


	3. Chapter 3: Four Heads Out Of Nowhere

Chapter 3:

Four Heads Out Of Nowhere

"So why are you even helping me?" asked Hiccup "I thought it was every Dragon and Rider for himself after the attack" "Well, not if you have a friend" replied Sorad "I have never met you so I can't possibly your friend" answered Hiccup. "I know, but I have met your mother, and fortunately if you have a Stormcutter Dragon you will be a Great Dragon Trainer and since you have a Night Fury, you are a Great Dragon Trainer too. Acknowledged Sorad. "I am?" Responded Hiccup. "Yes you are and I really think we should set up camp down there because it is getting dark" Sorad said as they swooped down and set up camp.

Hiccup couldn't sleep so he went for a little walk without Sorad knowing. As Hiccup was walking a black shadow leapt over him and suddenly around him and before he realised he was bitten by something and then started feeling drowsy and then Hiccup just fell to the ground. Half an Hour later Sorad woke up and looked around and noticed Hiccup was gone, two minutes later Sorad was running around looking for Hiccup and all of a sudden he stumbled across a Poisonous Piffleworm nest. Sorad hates poisonous Piffleworms because they killed his parents. He never wanted to be apart of anything that includes a Piffleworm.

There is one thing that Piffleworms hate, light. Sorad quickly set a small branch on fire by using another stick and rubbing them together. The Piffleworms backed away and Sorad went on his way but then he hit something on the ground. "Ow" and then Sorad looked down "Uh-Oh" and he saw a motionless Hiccup. Sorad dragged Hiccup back to the camp where Cloudjumper was wide awake but Cyclone was still in a deep sleep. When Poisonous Piffleworms bite you you will immediately collapse and then you will start having bad dreams and then you will start seeing future events but they will not be very nice and you roll around during all of it. You will eventually wake up but in about an hour you will most likely die. The sun just starts to come out and then Sorad smells something sweet and notices it comes from a flower and then he realises. "Harden, get out from there!" Sorad yells. "Oh come on Sorad, let a man have his fun" Borgar says as he walks out of the bushes. "We have bigger problems right now" Sorad says "Now get your dragon out of there and lets fly". "Alright boys come on out" as four flowers suddenly turned into heads and all joined the same body on long necks. "What happened anyway?" asked Borgar. "Piffleworm Bite" replied Sorad. "Okay then, we should go, now" countered Borgar as he jumped on his Snaptrapper and Sorad jumped on Cyclone and they flew off.


	4. Chapter 4: The Piffleworm Problem

Chapter 4:

The Piffleworm Problem

"So your solution to this problem is to fly around and hopefully find some dragon nip" Sorad answered. "Yes, and it has worked before, trust me I have done it before" replied Borgar. "You know what we will just go with my plan" countered Sorad "I know where some dragon nip is" "Well if we are going with your plan then, wait what was that" Borgar asked as the trees started to rustle on the trees below them. "Dragon Killers!" Sorad yelled "Take Hiccup, keep him safe, I will create a distraction" Sorad said as Cyclone started setting fire to the trees

All of a sudden Cyclone was hit with several nets at once and forced down into a clearing. As he was going down Sorad jumped off at the right time and landed right next to Cyclone and tried cutting the nets. "Well Hello Sorad, it's nice to see you haven't died yet" said a voice from ontop of a rock. "Torrad" growled Sorad as Torrad walked out. "And I remember that Typhoomerang you stole from me" metioned Torrad as he walked around Sorad "You know our mother wouldn't be happy about your life choices brother". "More like the other way around" Mumbled Sorad as he stood there glaring at Torrad. "Well I was ordered to kill you so, sorry brother" and as Torrad pulled out his sword Sorad lashed out and yelled "Flame Cyclone Flame". All of a sudden Cyclone got up and made a ring of fire around the fighting brothers as they rolled around. At one point they got to close to the fire that Torrad's hand got burnt and it gave Sorad enough time to jump on Cyclone and fly off.

Borgar was still flying with Hiccup lying behind him and two of the four heads squabbling over whose head got to be in front when suddenly he just saw a red dragon out of the corner of his eye and it suddenly disappeared. "Changewing" Borgar said to himself as he hurried his dragon along and then he noticed that the change wing was following him. Suddenly an arrow whizzed past his head and suddenly noticed a man cloaked in green riding it and then he realised who it was. Hunter.


	5. Chapter 5: Hunter

Chapter 5:

Hunter

Borgar kept on flying, getting faster and faster and all of a sudden a arrow whizzed past his head. He looked back and saw Hunter chasing after him. He continued on and dodged every arrow Hunter fired at him, but all of a sudden he grabbed a blow gun and hit the Quadruplets with a dart and they all started feeling drowsy and soon they crash landed. Borgar grabbed Hiccup and jumped off before they hit the ground. He put Hiccup on the ground and then drew his swords. Hunter landed five feet away and got off his Changewing. "If you want me, you can come and get me!" yelled Borgar. "I am not here for you" Hunter drew his sword "I am here for him" as he pointed at Hiccup. "Just make this easy and hand him over" Hunter announced. "No!" yelled Borgar as he ran at Hunter and their swords clashed.

"Down Cyclone down" Sorad commanded as they reached the Dragon Nip Fields. Cyclone flew low and Sorad reached his hand out and pulled a ton of Dragon Nip out of the ground. "Now, time to rendezvous with Borgar" Sorad said to himself as he headed off in the direction of the rendezvous point. HE was flying over the forest but all of a sudden a Changewing came out of nowhere and pulled Cyclone down. Cyclone crashed into the same clearing that Borgar and Hunter were fighting. Sorad saw the fight and pulled out his sword, then he charged. All of a sudden Hunter pulled out a second sword and blocked Sorad's attack. With a man with one sword and brute strength on one side and a man with two blades on the other it looked like Hunter was going to lose his own fight but all of a sudden he flipped backwards and left Sorad and Borgar clueless of where he was.

Without their Dragons to help them, Sorad and Borgar where left defending Hiccup. While they were waiting, Borgar filled Sorad in on what had happened. Then Hunter lept of the trees and attacked Sorad and before Borgar could react he was pinned down by the Changewing. Sorad overpowered Hunter and scared off the Changewing. Sorad and Borgar stood side by side defending Hiccup and Hunter about five feet away. "You know Sorad, I know what a Piffleworm can do and if you hand Hiccup over I can help him" Hunter announced. "Never, Never again will I let a shadow man help me" Sorad yelled and then Borgar fell over. Sorad bent down and he saw a dart in his back and then Sorad was shot. "Ha, looks like you couldn't beat" Hunter said as he fell over.

Out of the bushes came a man armed with a spear and shield, wearing silver armour and a riding a Timberjack. The man put Hiccup, Sorad, Borgar and Hunter on the back of his Timberjack and put ropes around the Dragons and attached each rope to the Timberjack and he took them off.


	6. Chapter 6: Awake Again

Chapter 6:

Awake Again

"Oh ow" Hiccup said as he woke up in a bed. He looked around and he saw himself in a grey room with a wooden door. He tried getting out of bed but when he did he couldn't walk so he fell out of bed. He crawled back in and lied there for a while. He heard footsteps coming down to the door. Hiccup looked for a weapon and saw his Dragon Blade on a table next to bed. He grabbed it and got ready to ignite it. The door opened and Hiccup was ready.

Hiccup pushed himself at the door with his sword on fire but stopped himself just in time because he saw who it was. Hiccup then remembered he couldn't stand up and he fell backwards. "Sorry Astrid" Hiccup said as he crawled back to his bed. "That is okay because I can understand that this place kind of looks like a prison" replied Astrid. "How are you anyway?" asked Astrid. "I honestly don't know but I think I will be all right" answered Hiccup.

"Well you got bitten by a Poisonous Piffleworm so what were the dreams you had?" replied Astrid. "Dreams, oh right the dreams well, there were no dragons in the sky and the land was destroyed and there were Berserker camps everywhere, and" Hiccup ended. "And what" Astrid asked. "Well, you can't tell anyone but, I got stabbed, but I don't know who stabbed me because it was all blurry, all I could see was a red room" Hiccup responded. "Well I want to stay with you to make sure that doesn't happen" Astrid said.

The door opened and Sorad came in. "Hello Hiccup, I just want to know how you are doing" Sorad asked. "I am fine" replied Hiccup. "Well I will let you two talk, especially because I know you two have something so you don't need to hide it Hiccup because your mother told me" Sorad replied. "Wait, my Mum is here" asked Hiccup. "Well yeah, she should be out on the lookout" replied Sorad. "I need to see her now" Hiccup stated as he climbed out of bed and started leaning against the wall towards the door and to the lookout.


	7. Chapter 7: The Dragon Trainers

Chapter 7:

The Dragon Trainers

Hiccup stumbled out on to the lookout and all he saw was a man in clad in the finest silver armour. "Hello there, I am Asgeirr" the man said as he helped Hiccup up onto his feet. "I ride a Timberjack and you ride?" "I ride a Night Fury which I don't actually have right now" replied Hiccup. "Well, I can see that, anyway this is my Timberjack, Razor" Asgeirr answered as Hiccup noticed a Timberjack hanging from the roof. Razor poked his tongue out and then pulled it back in again and then went to sleep.

"So where is my mum" asked Hiccup. "Well she went for a ride on Cloudjumper a while ago so I have no clue where she is" replied Asgeirr. "But Sorad and I can give you the tour if you want". "Well okay I would like to know where everything is" replied Hiccup. "Well look outside" Sorad stated as he walked up behind him. Hiccup looked and saw thousands of dragons flying around, walking and play fighting with each other. "Wow, this is incredible" Hiccup said as they started walking through the tunnels going through the mountain.

Soon they came into a small room with two men, one sharpening his swords and the other leaning against the wall with his hood up. "Hiccup meet Hunter and Borgar" Asgeirr said as they walked into the room. "I thought Hunter was trying to kill me" replied Hiccup. "At first I was , but then Borgar filled me in that Hosvir was going to kill Camo anyway so I changed my side" answered Hunter. "Camo, Who is Camo?" asked Hiccup. "Camo is my Changewing" replied Hunter as a Changewing came out of nowhere right infront of Hiccup. Hiccup jumped as Camo walked back to Hunter.

Then Hiccup noticed another dragon in the corner. "That is a Snaptrapper" Hiccup stated. "Yes, well to be more specific, my Snaptrapper" Borgar said as he woke up one of the sleeping heads. Asgeirr came running down to the room and yelled "They are Here". "Who is here" replied Hiccup. "They are, The Berserkers" Asgeirr answered as Sorad and Hunter ran out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8: Attack On Dragon Sancturary

Chapter 8:

Attack On Dragon Sanctuary

"Asgeirr, get the Catapults ready" Sorad yelled as he walked out on to the lookout. Sorad grabbed his Sword and Crossbow off the wall and walked to the stairs down to the ground. "Hunter, Borgar get on your dragons and distract the Berserkers" Sorad yelled. "What do I do?" asked Hiccup running up to Sorad. "You, get to ride on Cyclone with me" replied Sorad as he jumped on Cyclone. Hiccup jumped on Cyclone and then they took off.

Borgar and Hunter flew around the Berserker boats and started setting them on fire and burning through the boat with Camo's acid. Borgar and Hunter landed and started fighting through the Berserker forces on the ground. Borgar was pushing head on into all of the forces slicing and dicing with his swords while dodge and weaving out of the way of Berserker weapons.

Sorad was flying Cyclone with Hiccup behind him but all of a sudden Cyclone was attacked by Berserkers and they jumped on Cyclone. "Take control of Cyclone for me" Sorad said as he drew his sword and walked to the back of Cyclone. Sorad engaged with the all the soldiers at once. Hiccup swerved Cyclone around the rocks and dodged every obstacle in Cyclone's way. "Duck!" Hiccup yelled at Sorad who was still fighting. He nodde and then ducked to avoid a sword sweep. He got back up and Hiccup yelled "No Duck! Hiccup yelled as a Duck hit Sorad in the back of the head. Sorad fell off but Cyclone swept down and grabbed him with his claws.

Hosvir walked onto land and looked at the carnage he had created and grinned. Then all of a sudden a Deadly Nadder appeared in the sky above and tried grabbing him. Hosvir jumped out of the way and grabbed the Nadders foot with an axe and threw it to the ground. Astrid fell off of the Nadder and tried to wake him up but she couldn't . "Well if it isn't Hiccups girlfriend, also known as Astrid" Hosvir announced as Astrid drew her axe. "I wonder how much Hiccup will like it if you were killed by his own Dragon own purpose?" Hosvir asked Astrid as she got angry. "Toothless would never kill me on purpose" Astrid replied as she got ready to attack. "Oh I know that, but I would just tell Hiccup that, bring him in boys!" Hosvir yelled as they bought in Toothless all chained up.

"No" Astrid said to herself in doubt. "Now make him fire!" Hosvir yelled as they poked Toothless which made him fire. Astrid rolled out of the way just in time and Stormfly had just woken up and Astrid jumped on and flew off. Hosvir yelled in anger.

Hiccup was having to fight the one soldier left himself and yell at Cyclone at the same time. Quite quickly Sorad got back on and started controlling Cyclone again. Hiccup soon defeated the soldier and started keeping lookout. Astrid and Stormfly soon came up alongside Cyclone. "Astrid, why are you here" asked Hiccup. "Well, uh, you are not going to like this but they have Toothless here" Astrid replied. "Wait what!" Hiccup yelled "Okay let me rephrase that, Why would Hosvir keep Toothless alive". "Well I think he wanted to keep Toothless alive so he could use him against us, he used Toothless against me" Astrid answered. "How?" asked Hiccup.

"He had Toothless chained up, but he made Toothless fire at me" replied Astrid. "Okay then, Sorad can you get me over there" asked Hiccup. "I can get you down to the dock but it will have to be a quick trip" Sorad replied. "Well get me down there" Hiccup commanded as Sorad swooped down. Cyclone was flying towards the target and all of a sudden flaming rocks were launched at him. Cyclone dodged and weaved through the obstacles. Cyclone got there and landed. Cyclone mad a wall of fire between the Berserkers and them. "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as he ran toward Toothless.


	9. Chapter 9: Reunited

Chapter 9:

Reunited

"Hiccup, you may want to hurry this up!" Sorad yelled while he was fighting any soldier that got through the wall of fire Cyclone made. Hiccup ignited his Dragon Blade and cut all of the chains holding Toothless. When Toothless was free, he jumped on Hiccup and started licking him. "You can do that later now get on with it!" yelled Sorad who was really getting angry. Hiccup jumped on Toothless and flew off. Sorad fought off another soldier but then he was jumped on by Torrad. They started fighting but Sorad won quite easily with the help of Cyclone. Cyclone picked up Torrad with his mouth and threw him away into the water. "I hate that Typhoomerang!" Torrad yelled from out of the water.

Sorad and Cyclone took off and caught up with Hiccup. "So what is your plan Hiccup" Sorad yelled out to Hiccup. "Well I think there is a cave system somewhere around here" Hiccup replied. "There is, but it is on the other side of the Sanctuary" answered Sorad. "But first we should rendezvous with Borgar and Hunter, and then we will pick up Asgeirr" Sorad commanded as they flew to Boragr and Hunter's position.

Borgar was still in the middle of the horde pushing back every soldier coming at him back and Hunter continued firing arrows at soldiers. Then Cyclone landed and created a circle of fire around every one of them. Sorad jumped off and started fighting all the soldiers surrounding Borgar when they finally cleared the soldiers Sorad ordered "Borgar and I will get Asgeirr, Hunter get Hiccup and Astrid safely to the cave system".

Sorad and Borgar headed off towards the catapults and when they reached the catapults they were smoking. Sorad and Borgar landed and tried finding Asgeirr but all they could find was Razor hanging there relaxed. They headed into the man cave tunnels at the lookout and found Asgeirr getting his weapons ready and finding the escape route. "Where are you going" asked Sorad. "I am getting out of here" replied Asgeirr. "Without Razor?" Sorad answered. "Oh, right" Asgeirr replied.

Soon enough the three and their dragons were walking to the cave system, listening to the pounding outside. Soon they saw Hiccup, Astrid and Hunter and Sorad yelled out "Hey over here!". The other three and their dragons turned around and looked happy to see them alive. Suddenly they heard a large noise. They ran outside and heard Hosvir yelling "Release the Alpha Titan!" and suddenly a huge dragon came out of the water. "Uh-Oh" Sorad muttered as the riders soon all felt afraid.


	10. Chapter 10: The Alpha Titan

Chapter 10:

The Alpha Titan

As the Dragon arose from the water Hiccup saw it in its full terrifying shape. It was pure white with back spines the colour of the purest blood. It has wings the size of a Red Death and a head the size of a Typhomerang. It is similar in shape to a Tyrannosaurus Rex but has longer arms. It has been classed under mystery for centuries because no one has ever met one and lived to tell the tale. The Alpha Titan can also release a screeching roar which is two low pitched to affect dragons but will put a humans ear in terrible pain or even kill them if you aren't used to them.

The dragon walked onto land and shook the ground and roared. It put all the dragon riders in terrible agony. Sorad, Hiccup, Hunter and Astrid fell to their knees while Borgar and Asgeirr covered their ears and fell backwards. After it finished roaring the dragon riders went to entrance to the cave and watched the Alpha Titan crushing dragons with its feet and arms.

"Track down those dragon riders and kill them" Hosvir ordered as the Alpha Titan lumbered towards the cave system. "Go, now!" Borgar yelled as he jumped on his dragon and flew off. Everyone else jumped on their dragons except for Hiccup. Sorad almost left but noticed Hiccup still hadn't moved. "C'mon Hiccup!" Sorad yelled but Hiccup wouldn't move. Sorad ran over to Hiccup and waved his arm in front of Hiccups face but he still wouldn't move. Hiccup was amazed at the enormity of the dragon but at the same time paralysed with fear. Sorad punched Hiccup and Hiccup fell over feeling sore. "Ow" Hiccup said to Sorad as he got back up. "Why did you do, I think we should leave, now!" Hiccup yelled as he got on Toothless. Sorad started running back to Cyclone but tripped over. The Alpha Titan was getting really close to the entrance and Sorad got back up. Sorad ran to Cyclone and jumped on and took off. The Alpha Titan was opening its mouth to eat Sorad and Cyclone in one bite but they just got away in time.

Sorad and Cyclone caught up with the others while the Alpha Titan started flying through the tunnels, destroying anything that got in its way. It first caught sight of Astrid and Stormfly flying downwards away from everyone else. It took pursuit of Astrid, crashing through every rock in the way. Astrid looked behind and saw the Alpha Titan in full pursuit and hurried Stormfly. Astrid kept weaving Stormfly through the holes and gaps while the Alpha Titan just broke through. Astrid pulled Stromfly round a corner and hid from the Alpha Titan. The huge dragon looked round the corner and then glimpsed Astrid and Stormfly.

The Alpha Titan acted normal while getting ready to breathe fire but all of a sudden a plasma blast hit him in the eye. He turned around and saw Toothless and Hiccup on the other side of the cave. "Oh-no" Hiccup said to himself as the large dragon lunged forward at Hiccup and Toothless as they flew off down the tunnels. Astrid hopped back onto Stormfly and went off in the direction Hiccup was going. Astrid took all the shortcuts and burst out right behind Hiccup. "Thanks for joining me" Hiccup yelled back to Astrid as she caught up with Hiccup. Suddenly the cave started collapsing ahead of them because of the Alpha Titans size. "Go, Now!" Hiccup yelled as they both just squeezed through the closing gap.

"No!" Sorad yelled as he just saw what happened. The Alpha Titan turned around and saw the other dragon trainers. "Oh, that's not good" Borgar said to himself as the lumbering dragon got angry.


	11. Chapter 11: Split Up

Chapter 11:

Split up

The dragon riders flew back to the entrance of the cave system as fast as they could, dodging every obstacle in the way The Alpha Titan was in full pursuit, catching up to them at an incredible rate. "This is not how I wanted to spend my day!" Asgeirr yelled sarcastically as he and Razor continued to lead the riders out. "You know I would like to go back" Sorad yelled out to Asgeirr. "Well okay then, if you want to be eaten by a giant dragon, go ahead" replied Asgeirr.

The Alpha Titan was getting dangerously close to the dragon riders and was getting ready to eat them. "Split up" telled Hunter as he drew himself off from the main group. Sorad followed Hunter and Borgar and Asgeirr flew off in the opisite direction. The Alpha Titan got so confused that he stopped and looked either direction and then released a screeching roar. Hunter covered his ears and Sorad fell off Cyclone but Cyclone flew back down and grabbed Sorad.

Borgar and Asgeirr were already out of range by the time the large dragon roared and they burst out of an entrance on the other side of the Sanctuary. All of the dragons had escaped and the ones that hadn't were already dead. Borgar and Asgeirr landed outside and got off their dragons. Most of the Betrserker ships were leaving but Hosvir's boat was still ashore. Suddenly the Alpha Titan smashed through the wall and walked back to the ocean and dived in. Then Hosvir's boat started to leave.

Soon Sorad and Hunter came out of the cave system and met up with Borgar and Asgeirr. They set up a few tents and hung around near the ocean. Sorad was sitting on a rock throwing stones at the ground, Hunter was pacing back and forward and Borgar was sharpening his swords. "Sorad, you look angry?" Borgar asked. "Yeah, I'm angry" Sorad replied.

"Well, why are you angry" Borgar asked. "Valka asked me to protect Hiccup and stay with him, but I don't even know where he is now" Sorad Answered. "Well, I know we will find him, eventually" Borgar said. "I don't know about you, but we are stuck here with tired dragons, no known location of Hiccup and nowhere to go. Hunter interrupted with s growl in his voice.


	12. Chapter 12: Crash Landing

Chapter 12:

Crash Landing

Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly went flying out of the mountain and crashed into some trees. Hiccup got himself out of the tangle of branches he was in. "I'm sure that this place is on my map" Hiccup said to himself as he pulled out his map but then he dropped it. "No!" Hiccup said as the map fell through the trees. "Well that is gone now" Hiccup said to himself "Years of work, gone".

Astrid woke up in a small field with a lot of dragon nip. Stormfly was flopping all over the place in the dragon nip. Astrid looked around and saw the mountain where that they came out of. Astrid got up and got Stormfly out of the dragon nip field and searched her saddle bag. All Astrid could find was some bread and rope.

Hiccup started looking around for Toothless. He jumped out of the trees and looked for Toothless. He walked out onto the dragon nip fields and saw Astrid and Stormfly. "Have you seen Toothless?" Hiccup asked Astrid as he walked up to her. "No, but all I have is some rope and bread so I would suggest finding Toothless fast and getting out of here" Astrid answered as she got Stormfly ready. "Get a move on soldier!" a faint voice came from the forest. "Hide" Hiccup whispered as he hid in a ton of Dragon Nip.

A couple of soldiers and Torrad came out of the forest with Toothless chained up. "Come on soldiers set up camp, Now!" Torrad yelled as the two soldiers quickly set up a camp. Hiccup moved around and got in a better hiding place. During the night they each took turns taking guard so Hiccup sneaked up behind the first guard and hit him in the head. Hiccup ignited his dragon blade and set fire to the tents. Torrad and the soldier ran out. Hiccup freed Toothless and Toothless went and hid in the dragon nip, mostly because it is dragon nip. Torrad tried running off but Astrid stopped him. "Uh, who are you" Torrad hesitated as he backed away.

Torrad got ready to pull his sword on Astrid but suddenly "No you don't" Hiccup said as he pointed his sword at Torrad's neck. The back of Torrad's neck felt hot.


	13. Chapter 13: Eret and Skullcrusher

Chapter 13:

Eret and Skullcrusher

"Oh come on Skullcrusher lets go, I really need to get back to berk" Eret said walking up to Skullcrusher not knowing about what happened. Suddenly a large shadow filled the sky. Skullcrusher kept on eating fish while Eret walked forward wanting to know what that was. Suddenly thousands of dragons flew right over them and Eret was forced backwards by the gust of wind. Eret fell backwards and after the dragons had gone Eret looked behind him and saw a huge swarm of dragons. "Wow, okay Skullcrusher lets go" Eret commanded as he hoped on Skullcrusher and went the way the dragons came.

Not long after they left Eret arrived at the Dragon Sanctuary and flew down to the ground. Skullcrusher landed and Eret got off and yelled "Hello, anyone here?" "I am here" came a mysterious voice that Eret had actually heard before. "Who are you, Hunter, is that you?" Eret asked as Hunter revealed himself. "Yes it is and it's good to have you here" Hunter answered as he took Eret to the camp where everyone else was.

They devised a plan where Eret, Sorad and Borgar would go look for Hiccup and Hunter and Asgeirr would look for Valka. Eret, Sorad and Borgar went to the other side of the mountain and started looking around. They found where the hole that they went through would have been and they started looking around there. Sorad started looking through the forest and they found a book on the ground and Sorad picked it up. "Who's book is it?" Sorad asked as he threw it to Eret who opened it. "This, would be Hiccup's map" Eret answered. "Well, Skullcrusher is a tracker dragon so that will help" Borgar stated.

Hunter and Asgeirr headed north in hopes of tracking down Valka. One thing of the many things Hunter hatses about Asgeirr is that Asgeirr always starts random conversation that has nothing to do with the thing they are doing. Half an hour later Asgeirr was just finishing his random conversation about icebergs. Hunter almost fell asleep ten times and as Asgeirr finished Hunter snorted and got his back straight and continued on. They were flying in the clouds and all of a sudden they saw an orange dragon.

"Valka" Hunter said in astonishment "Asgeirr we spent a whole day looking, I nearly fell asleep ten times, but we finally found her".


	14. Chapter 14: The Showdown

Chapter 14:

The Showdown

"So I have a flaming sword pointed at the back of my neck and I can't do anything about it, yeah this is actually the highlight of my day, no joke" Torrad said as he stood there helplessly. "Well I would just like it if you went off into the forest over there" Hiccup ordered as Torrad accepted and started to walk off.

"You know Sorad we should probably stop for tonight" Borgar stated as they were walking through the forest. "No, I need to find Hiccup as soon as I can" Sorad replied in an annoyed voice. "Sorad really, you obviously need rest , look we should just set up camp here for tonight" Borgar said as Sorad stopped. They set up camp and Eret went straight to sleep. Sorad and Borgar talked around their campfire for a little while. "Sorad, you do know that we will find Hiccup, don't you" Borgar said to Sorad as he walked to his tent. "You know for once, you are actually right and I guess Hiccup will be alright for tonight" Sorad said as he went into his tent.

But Sorad wasn't right because something big was about to go down. Hiccup stood there with his sword out ready to use it. Hiccup turned around and suddenly Torrad lashed out slashed Hiccups hand with his sword and Hiccup dropped his Dragon Blade. Hiccup stumbled back and yelled in pain and Torrad walked forward ready to strike. Torrad threw his sword to ground just as Hiccup rolled out of the way and picked up a random sword. Hiccup ran at Torrad and tried to strike but Torrad blocked the attack. They kept pushing on each other and quite often one person would lift their sword and try a sudden different attack. Suddenly Torrad lifted his sword and tried a side swipe but Hiccup barely dodged the attack. Torrad used quite a few quick attacks and Hiccup was struggling because of his injury.

Suddenly Torrad used a brute force attack that forced Hiccup to the ground. "You know Hiccup, I always wanted to meet you but this meeting was very short and I won, so I'd better do what the boss wants" Torrad stated as he lifted his sword but suddenly the butt of an axe hit him in the head and he fell over. As he Torrad hit the ground Hiccup looked up and saw Astrid standing there.

"Thanks Astrid" Hiccup said as Astrid pulled him up off the ground. "Well I kind of had to help you, otherwise I would have been lost" Astrid replied. "Ow that hurts" Hiccup replied as he looked down at his hand and saw it bleeding. "Are you all right" Astrid asked as she walked over to him. "No, I am not alright, he slashed my hand" Hiccup said as he looked at the palm of his hand which was bleeding out. Hiccup picked up his dragon blade and walked over to Torrad who was still dizzy. "Who are you" Hiccup said as he walked over. "I am Torrad" Torrad struggled to say as he got up. "So Sorad's brother" Hiccup asked. "Yes and if I were you I would just leave now before my friends show up" Torrad stated. "Okay then, Astrid lets go" Hiccup said as they jumped on their dragons and flew low over the trees.


	15. Chapter 15: Lost and Found

Chapter 15:

Lost and Found

"Follow me, it isn't safe here" Valka yelled back at Hunter and Asgeirr. "Well, we might as well follow her" Hunter said as they followed Valka. Soon they reached a little cave in the mountain with some basic survival essentials. "Welcome to my survival cave" Valka said as Hunter and Asgeirr walked in. Razor and the Quadruplets made themselves at home while Hunter, Asgeirr and Valka had something to eat. "So why did you come looking for me?" Valka asked. "Well, the Dragon Sanctuary got attacked and we may have lost Hiccup" Hunter said to Valka as he stood up. "Hiccup is dead!" Valka said surprised while Hunter replied "No, we lost track of him, we got split up".

Later on they were talking about the Dragon Sanctuary attack and the Alpha Titan. "So Alpha Titans are real" Valka said as Hunter explained the plan. "But after the attack Eret found us and Asgeirr and I came looking for you while Sorad, Borgar and Eret went to look for Hiccup". Not long after they started heading west, hoping to meet up with the others. As they were flying over the forest of Berserk they noticed catapults everywhere in the forest and soon they landed hoping they weren't spotted. "So we walk it from here then" Asgeirr sai as he jumped of Razor.

They continued to walk through the forest for quite some time while encountering many unmanned catapults. Soon they came across one that was armed and they tried sneaking around it. They soon realized that they have to take it out otherwise it will kill other dragons and soon a rare dragon came into view, a Flightmare. "We need to save that Flightmare" Valka whispered to the other as they snuck up to the catapult.

Soon they had disabled the catapult but suddenly a soldier saw and warned the camp not far away. "No that isn't good" Hunter said in a grumpy tone.


	16. Chapter 16: Shot Down

Chapter 16:

Shot Down

Hiccup and Astrid continued to fly low over the forest while heading north. "So where exactly are we going?" Astrid asked Hiccup. "Well, I don't actually know" Hiccup replied as he dodged a tree. "I just want to keep heading in this direction and hopefully get to a safe place" Hiccup stated as they continued on.

"Captain, there you are" a soldier yelled as he ran up to Torrad. "Okay you found me, now get out of here!" Torrad yelled as one of the soldiers cut the ropes. "Are you alright sir" a soldier asked as he pulled the ropes off. "What do you think, of course I am not alright!" Torrad yelled at the soldier. Torrad walked off in front of the other soldiers and walked north.

Hiccup and Astrid kept flying and then they suddenly saw a huge camp. It belonged to the Berserkers. "Wow, that place is huge!" Astrid exclaimed as they flew around it. It was night time and all the towers were keeping no watch at all. They kept flying around trying to look at the layout of the town but it was dark so seeing anything was difficult.

Torrad walked out of the forest and saw the camp. "Well time to face the wrath of Hosvir" Torrad moaned as he walked forward. The sky was full of stars and it was very easy to see. Suddenly Torrad noticed a black dot and a blue dot in the sky. "Get me the mini catapault!" Torrad yelled as he set it up. He loaded it with a net and fired it and it made contact, with Hiccup. Hiccup flew off Toothless and then Toothless started falling out of the sky. "Hiccup!" Astrid yelled and tried to find him but she couldn't see him.

"Contact!" Torrad yelled as he got happy. "Now Hosvir won't torture me!". Torrad orded his soldiers down the slope and to search the forest. Torrad led the search through the forest and checked every single branch and tree in their way.

Hiccup was stuck under a net and Toothless was stuck in a tree. Torrad kept on searching and searching and then he finally found Hiccup asleep. "Ha ha finally!" Torrad said happily as he took the net off. Torrad got his soldiers to grab Hiccup and take to the camp.

Astrid kept on searching for Hiccup as long as she could stay awake but finally she landed and went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17: Interrorgation

Chapter 17:

Interrogation

Borgar woke up in his tent and went outside and found that the fire was out and the other two tents were gone. Borgar found the Quadruplets and packed up the tent. Borgar headed down the path. He walked down the path for a few hours and finally caught up with Sorad and Eret. "Where have you been?" Borgar yelled out to Sorad. "Moving on" Sorad replied. "Without me?" Borgar questioned. "No, but I didn't want to wake you up and I knew you would catch up" Sorad answered. "Well then, should we head off" Eret segysted as he hoped on Skullcrusher and started walking down the path.

1 day earlier

Borgar was leading the way down the path on top of the Quadruplets and then Eret and Sorad were having a argument behind them. "Uh Sorad, you may want to have a look at this" Borgar suggested as Sorad walked up and looked in awe. "Oh no, we are too late" Sorad said as he saw the burning campsite. They started searching through the wreckage and then Sorad found Torrad. Sorrad pickd Torrad up and threw him at a tree. Sorad walked over and picked him up again in anger. "Okay Sorad please calm down" Torrad pleaded. "Where is Hiccup" Sorad yelled at Torrad. "He flew off, I don't know where he is" Torrad replied.

Torrad told Sorad what happened and then Sorad tied Torrad up to a tree. Then Sorad, Borgar and Eret walked off. "So we now know that Hiccup headed north and I really don't want to go that way" Sorad stated. "Why don't you want to" Eret asked. "Because that is where the Berserker base camp is" Borgar answered. They kept on walking onwards towards the north and soon the base camp came into view. "Oh wow, that is huge" Eret stated. "Yeah it is big on the outside but I have been in there to many times to know the inside is ginormous" Borgar said as they looked over the cliff edge.

They headed down into the surrounding forest and looked around. They looked around and Sorad passed a bush and then an ax came out and almost took off Borgar's head. "Ah, little help here!" Borgar yelled out at Sorad who turned around and ran back. He grabbed the axe and pulled it and Astrid fell out of the bush. "Sorry" Astrid said as she got up. "Well I can understand that hooded men could be evil" Sorad replied. "So where is Hiccup" Sorad asked as they started walking along. "Well, I actually don't know" Astrid replied "But I really want to find him."

They headed into a small clearing and there were signs of a dragon crash. Suddenly Sorad was jumped on by a big black dragon.


	18. Chapter 18: Hosvir's Throneroom

Chapter 18:

Hosvir's Throneroom

Hiccup was dragged into Hosvir's throne room and then thrown onto the ground. "Ah good work Torrad, I see you have done your job" Hosvir congratulated Torrad as he walked up to him. "Well Hiccup, we meet again" Hosvir greeted Hiccup as Hiccup stood up. "Hello again, also nice throne" Hiccup said sarcastically as he was pointing towards the throne. Hosvir knew he was trying to insult him. "Hey I will have you know I hand crafted this!" Torrad yelled out. "Wait, hang on, you made me make this, you are lazy!" Hosvir ignored Torrad as he got back to talking to Hiccup.

"So Hiccup, why did you come back" Hosvir asked. "I got dragged here, again!" Hiccup yelled out as he reached for his Dragon Blade. "Also, I took the liberty of disarming you" Hosvir announced as Hiccup realised that his Dragon blade wasn't there. "So why do you want me" Hiccup asked Hosvir. "Well, you are the only person that can stop my conquest" Hosvir replied. "And what about the Alpha Titan, I thought you were killing all the dragons" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah uh, you see I found a little Alpha Titan and it was ferocious at the age it was at so I thought, what if I was the only one to have a dragon, then I would be the most powerful Viking in the world!" Hosvir answered. "Take him to the dungeon" Hosvir yelled as two guards grabbed him and Torrad led the way down there. "Hiccup got thrown in a room with a metal door and no windows and just a torch. Torrad walked in holding something that was rattling and making hissing noises. "Hiccup I hope you know what Skrills are?" Torrad asked. "Yeah, why?" Hiccup asked well I know adult Skrills can shoot bolts of lightning but Baby Skrills are a little different" Torrad stated as he lifted the cover off the thing Torrad was holding and it was a Baby Skrill withen a cage.

"You see baby Skrills will deliver electrical charges by touch so this is quite an easy way to get information" Torrad said as he realesed the Skrill and Torrad had Skrill proof armour on. The Skrill started to run around and then made it's way towards Hiccup and started crawling all over him. It started shocking Hiccup all over and then Torrad asked "Where are the other Dragon riders?" "I don't know where they are" Hiccup replied as he got shocked more. Suddenly Torrad grabbed the Skrill and put it back in the cage then he left.


	19. Chapter 19: Hideout

Chapter 19:

Hideout

"Get this dragon off of me!" Sorad yelled as he was pinned to the ground. Astrid helped get Toothless off and Sorad got up and brushed himself off. "Why did that dragon jump on me" Sorad asked. "Well I can imagine he wouldn't trust anyone he doesn't know" Astrid replied while cuddling Toothless. "Well I think that we should find some help" Eret suggested walking up to them. "That is a good idea, but we should do it now" Sorad answered as he got Cyclone ready. In a couple of minutes everbody was flying round the camp and soon they noticed a fight in the forest.

Hunter dodged behind a bush and dodged incoming arrows. The Flightmare had flew off at that point and it was safe but Hunter, Asgeirr and Valka weren't safe. Suddenly Cyclone, Skullcrusher, Stormfly and The Quadruplets landed and took out the rest of the Berserkers. "Well that was easy" Borgar stated as he jumped off the Quadruplets. "Too easy in my opinion" Hunter stated as he got out of the bush. "Well it looks like your plan worked" Sorad said as he got off Cyclone and walked towards the others. "We need more people to help us now" Sorad stated "The berserkers are becoming more powerful as we speak and soon we will not be strong enough"

"I know where we can get help" Valka said as she jumped on Cloudjumper and took off. "Well I guess we follow" Borgar suggested as they all took off. Soon they got to a shack high in the mountains and Sorad opened the door and then he was jumped on, again.


	20. Chapter 20 Breakout

Chapter 20:

Breakout

Torrad walked into Hosvir's throne toom and kept walking towards him. "What is it now Torrad?" Hosvir asked as Hosvir stood up. "Why do we want to kill all the dragons?" Torrad asked. "You're kidding me right, because I hate them that's why?" Hosvir yelled out across the room. "Why do you hate them?" Torrad asked as he backed towards the door in a manner that mean't he was hiding something. "I just hate them!" Hosvir yelled as he realized what Torrad was doing. "Seize him!" Hosvir yelled as the guards ran at Torrad who pulled his sword in time.

3 Hours Earlier

Sorad was walking through the dungeon towards Hiccup's cell and he walked in. "Great, your back" Hiccup mumbled as Torrad walked in and closed the door. "what do you know about dragons?' Torrad asked Hiccup as Hiccup turned around. "Why do you ask?" Hiccup asked as Torrad replied "Personal matters" Torrad replied. "Well then dragons aren't all bad, why do you want to kill dragons" Hiccup asked. "So if you were to know what kind of dragon I would ride, if I were to ride one what would it be?" Torrad asked. "Probably, a Skrill, considering your personality" Hiccup replied.

Torrad went down to all the trapped dragons that Hosvir was going to kill and found a cage that had a Skrill in it. The Skrill looked pretty angry and watched Torrad walk up to him and put his hand on the cage. The Skrill lashed out and tried to bite Torrads hand off. Fortunately Torrad was wearing his Skrill proof armour and it didn't hurt him. Soon Torrad reached his hand out and the Skrill decided he was friend, not foe, and decided to form a bond with his new firend. Torrad suddenly felt something special as he released his hand from the dragons forehead and then the dragon looked at him in a way a dragon has never looked at him before. It was a look of happiness, a look he had never seen on a dragon in the camp.

"I will call you Lightning" Torrad said "And I will get you and your friends out of here too."

Current event

Torrad was running down the halls of the main building and smashed through so many guards that it would seem like he was some sort of Hulk. He headed towards the dungeons and soon he reached the entrance. He dodged the catapults and soon he made it inside and ran down to the bottom level. He broke open a metal door and yelled "I am breaking you out!"


	21. Chapter 21: Into The Camp

Chapter 20:

Breakout

Torrad walked into Hosvir's throne toom and kept walking towards him. "What is it now Torrad?" Hosvir asked as Hosvir stood up. "Why do we want to kill all the dragons?" Torrad asked. "You're kidding me right, because I hate them that's why?" Hosvir yelled out across the room. "Why do you hate them?" Torrad asked as he backed towards the door in a manner that mean't he was hiding something. "I just hate them!" Hosvir yelled as he realized what Torrad was doing. "Seize him!" Hosvir yelled as the guards ran at Torrad who pulled his sword in time.

3 Hours Earlier

Sorad was walking through the dungeon towards Hiccup's cell and he walked in. "Great, your back" Hiccup mumbled as Torrad walked in and closed the door. "what do you know about dragons?' Torrad asked Hiccup as Hiccup turned around. "Why do you ask?" Hiccup asked as Torrad replied "Personal matters" Torrad replied. "Well then dragons aren't all bad, why do you want to kill dragons" Hiccup asked. "So if you were to know what kind of dragon I would ride, if I were to ride one what would it be?" Torrad asked. "Probably, a Skrill, considering your personality" Hiccup replied.

Torrad went down to all the trapped dragons that Hosvir was going to kill and found a cage that had a Skrill in it. The Skrill looked pretty angry and watched Torrad walk up to him and put his hand on the cage. The Skrill lashed out and tried to bite Torrads hand off. Fortunately Torrad was wearing his Skrill proof armour and it didn't hurt him. Soon Torrad reached his hand out and the Skrill decided he was friend, not foe, and decided to form a bond with his new firend. Torrad suddenly felt something special as he released his hand from the dragons forehead and then the dragon looked at him in a way a dragon has never looked at him before. It was a look of happiness, a look he had never seen on a dragon in the camp.

"I will call you Lightning" Torrad said "And I will get you and your friends out of here too."

Current event

Torrad was running down the halls of the main building and smashed through so many guards that it would seem like he was some sort of Hulk. He headed towards the dungeons and soon he reached the entrance. He dodged the catapults and soon he made it inside and ran down to the bottom level. He broke open a metal door and yelled "I am breaking you out!"


	22. Chapter 22: Dragon Back Escape

Chapter 22:

Dragon Back Escape

"Run!" Torrad yelled as he fought off the guards running down the hallway. "So why are you helping me?" Hiccup yelled as he tried to keep up. "Because you made me realise that why should we kill dragons because we hate them" Torrad replied as he stopped as he leaned on the wall and stopped Hiccup and held his sword out. "Someone is coming, we can surprise him" Torrad whispered as he got his sword ready. Torrad lashed out and then clashed swords with Sorad. Both men looked very surprised and then Sorad saw Hiccup and asked "Whose side are you on?" "Your side!" Torrad yelled as he put his sword away. Astrid ran up and then saw Hiccup and then hugged him. "Sorry to break up your moment but we are in a dungeon with thousands of soldiers after us!" Torrad yelled as he ran off towards the dragon cages.

He ran into the dragon cage room followed by Hiccup, Astrid and Sorad as he ran over to the Skrill. Torrad put a metal saddle he found on the Skrill and released it. "That Skrill won't fit all of us on his back" Hiccup said as Torrad mounted Lightning. "No, you find your own dragons" Torrad said as Sorad ran over to a blue Typhoomerang, Astrid ran over to a Nadder and Hiccup chose purple Flightmare. Soon they launched out into the sky and suddenly they were pelted with flying rocks and then Sorad almost went down. Sorad quickly recovered and soon landed with the others. "We need to get out of here" Torrad stated as Hunter, Asgeirr, Fishlegs and everyone else joined them. "He is right, we need to go, wait why are you with us?" Borgar asked. "He has decided to join us" Sorad answered as he jumped on Cyclone and took off.

Hiccup climbed on Toothless and Astrid climbed on Stormfly and they took off. Luckily the ocean wasn't that far away and soon they were flying over it. Unfortunately there were Berserker ships out on the open ocean and that slowed down the Dragon riders. "Uh I do not like this, at all" Sorad stated as he dodged a flaming rock. "Try dodging them with a four winged dragon!" Valka yelled as Cloudjumper narrowly missed a rock. Soon they were clear of the boats and flying free.

They passed a rock in the middle of the ocean but it was a Berserker underground base and the lookout saw the dragons. The lookout launched a net and it caught Toothless, Cyclone, Stromfly and The Quadruplets and they crashed onto a nearby island. The other riders were forced away and soon they were out of sight.


	23. Chapter 23: The Island

Chapter 23:

The Island

"Ow, that hurts" Hiccup said as he got up off the ground and wiped the sand off. Toothless and the other dragons were still out cold and Sorad was the only other rider awake. "Nice to see your actually alive" Sorad said as he walked over to Hiccup and helped him up. Soon Borgar and Astrid were awake and Hiccup was complaining about being stuck on the island. "We are stuck on this island because our dragons won't wake up and we have no food" Hiccup complained as he paced backwards and forwards. Borgar climbed up the hill and he saw the impossible. Borgar was staring in awe as Hiccup kept complaining.

"You, may want to see this" Borgar stated as Hiccup walked up to him and asked "Could it help us survive" Hiccup asked as Borgar answered "Um, maybe" Borgar answered as Hiccup looked over and saw it. There were thousands of them, Night Fury's. "Wow, this is incredible" Hiccup stated as he walked down the hill and he was so distracted he tripped over.

Sorad and Astrid came up to the top of the hill and then they were amazed. "Wow, I thought Toothless was the only Night Fury" Sorad stated as he walked down the hill. Hiccup walked up to a sleeping Night Fury but he accidently disturbed it and it pounced on him. Borgar pulled out his sword and forced the Night Fury back. Borgar helped Hiccup up and put his sword away. "That was close" Hiccup said as he got up and walked backwards.

"This is incredible, there are actually more Night Fury's" Hiccup said as he walked up to another Night Fury and this one didn't pounce on him and it allowed Hiccup to get close to it. Hiccup walked over to it and all of a sudden a rock landed in front of him and he stumbled back. All the Night Fury's ran off and hid while Sorad ran over the hill and saw the Berserker fleet. Someone had let the Berserkers know that they were on an island. Sorad ran down and yelled out what it was and Borgar volunteered himself to stay behind and distract them.

The Dragons had woken up and were ready to go but the Quadruplets were hiding. Borgar was ready and the Berserkers were marching over the hill.


	24. Chapter 24: Battle of Night Fury Island

Chapter 24:

The Battle of Night Fury Isle

Hiccup and Astrid took off on their dragons and before Sorad took off he disembarked Cyclone and walked back over to Borgar and asked "Are you sure you want to do this?" "I am sure, you must go now" Borgar replied as he drew his sword. "I won't come back" Sorad replied as he mounted Cyclone. "I am absolutely sure and go now!" Borgar said. Sorad had a second thought "I am staying here, Cyclone hide" Sorad said as he jumped off Cyclone and Cyclone ran off and hid with the Quadruplets.

Sorad ran off up onto a cliff ledge and drew his Crossbow and hid behind a bush. Sorad had loaded the crossbow and was ready to fire. As soon as the first soldier came over the hill he got shot and fell back down the other side. Suddenly thousands of Berserkers ran over the hill and Borgar had to run in the opposite direction. After Sorad had hit several Berserkers with arrows they started to retreat very slowly. Borgar charged them and soon he had taken out many of them and he and Sorad pushing the Berserkers back all while the Night Fury's were retreating further inland.

Borgar was still using one sword and he was slicing and dicing while Sorad was still using his crossbow. Suddenly Borgar came blade to blade with Hosvir himself and was quickly overpowered. Borgar fell to the ground and Hosvir pointed his sword at Borgar's neck. Sorad saw what happened and raced down Hosvir was about to force his sword down when Sorad drew his sword and clashed with Hosvir. He pushed Hosvir away from Borgar and then Borgar grabbed his sword and drew his other sword and ran over and joined the fight.

Hosvir was quickly overpowered and ran away. "That was too easy" Sorad stated as he put his sword away. Suddenly thousands of flaming rocks were launched at them. They dodged quickly to cover and then they were safe. "I knew that was two easy" Sorad said as he checked and suddenly a rock got launched at them. "Duck!" Sorad yelled as the rock hit their cover.


	25. Chapter 25: Ambushed

Chapter 25:

Ambushed

Hunter and Camo landed in a small clearing in the forest and when he got off of Camo he stumbled over to a rock . He looked down at his knee and saw the arrow that was implanted in him. He pulled it out and he immediately felt pain. He still felt nauseous and he looked at the tip of the arrow. "By Thor" Hunter said to himself as he saw the tip. The tip was covered in green liquid and was dripping. It was only one thing, poison. Suddenly Hunter saw a blue dragon fly through the sky. Then it landed right in front of him. "You don't look to good" Astrid said as she climbed off of Stormfly and walked over to Hunter.

"Well, I am not feeling good, I got hit by a poison arrow" Hunter replied. "So where are the others?" Astrid asked as Hunter replied "Where is Hiccup?" Hunter asked as Astrid replied "You first" Astrid replied as Hunter answered "I think Hiccup is a bit more important" Hunter said as Astrid said "I asked you first". "Fine, well" Hunter answered as he started.

"So if Sorad isn't here, that makes me temporary boss right?" Asgeirr said as he got off of Razor. "No that makes me temporary boss after Borgar" Hunter replied as he unstrapped his bow from Camo's saddle and walked off. "Where are you going?" Tuffnut said as Ruffnut walked up behind him and said "He is going hunting you doof" as she punched him in the face. Tuffnut fell to the and when he got back up and said "Ow that hurt, do it again!" Tuffnut said as he got punched again. "They are idiots, more stupid then Asgeirr, and that is hard to do!" Hunter said as he walked off. Does anyone know where Snotlout is?" Fishlegs asked but he didn't get a response.

Hunter walked through the bush and soon he heard voices. "So you still haven't got him yet" A mysterious voice said as Hunter peered through the bush and saw a camp. There was a man and Hunter knew him well. Commander Brrodr of Hosvir's army. Hunter had one to many encounters with Brrodr, especially in ambush circumstances. "Hosvir said you must eliminate the target now" Brrodr said as he paced back and forward. "I have tried but I wasn't successful" the voice from the other figure said. "Well you better make sure that you take him out!" Brrodr said as the figure walked off.

"Commander, I saw dragon riders out there we need to attack them now!" a soldier said as he ran up. "Alright let's move out" Brrodr yelled as he walked off. "Oh no" Hunter said as he ran off. He got back to the others as he yelled "We need to get out of here!" as an arrow landed by his foot. "Ah!" Hunter yelled as he strapped his bow on Camo's saddle and took off while the others followed. Hunter knew they couldn't get away without a fight so he landed behind a bush and his bow ready. He launched his arrow at a soldier and hit with perfect accuracy. Hunter was known for his accuracy.

Soon Brrodr noticed Hunter and he grabbed his crossbow and fired from the perfect position. Hunter stood up to fire then he got hit in the knee. His arrow went off and almost hit Torrad. Hunter fell over and crawled to Camo and climbed on. He ordered Camo to fly away immediately.

"So that is what happened to me, know what happened to Hiccup" Hunter asked he threw the arrow away after fiddling with it. "Well this is a short one but Hiccup and I were flying to try and find you and then Snotlout came out of nowhere and crashed into Hiccup and he went crashing down and then Toothless got knock unconscious and Snotlout flew off and Hiccup told me to go because he said he didn't want to leave Toothless so I flew off to find everyone else" Astrid answered as Hunter replied "Well we need to find Hiccup now" Hunter said as he tried standing up. Hunter fell over and then he remembered that he still had an injury, and injury that caused poison to enter his body. Suddenly Brrodr came out of the trees with two other men and Brrodr said "Found you Hunter, I have waited for revenge for a long time" as he drew his blade. uHunterHuuH HHH H


	26. Chapter 26: Joined Up Again

Chapter 26:

Joined Up Again

Sorad woke up slowly and he looked around. The area was completely destroyed, all the trees were burnt and the grass was all dead. There were a few Night Fury's wandering around and most of them were checking holes in the cliffs for the nests. Cyclone was sleeping and The Quadruplets heads were arguing with each other. Sorad limped out of the small gap they were in and saw the rock that was launched at them. Another rock behind it stopped it from crushing them. Sorad walked over to Cyclone and tried pushing and budging him but Cyclone wouldn't wake up.

"Come on, wake up you big lug!" Sorad yelled as he continued to push Cyclone but it didn't work. Soon enough Borgar woke up and got his dragon to stop fighting itself. Sorad eventually woke Cyclone up and mounted him. The riders soon departed and made their way in the general direction the others went.

Hunter did his best to stand up as he drew his broadsword and readied it. Brrodr was approaching him with his sword drawn and lunged out at Hunter. Hunter struggled to dodge and he attacked Brrodr when he regained his balance. Astrid was against Brrodr's men and was outnumbered. Both men weild swords and were very skilled. One of the men was Brrodr's right hand man, Vidarr. Vidarr caught Astrid unaware and grabbed her axe and disarmed her. Vidarr threw the axe but it missed, instead it hit a tree right in front of Hunter Hunter jumped in shock but continued fighting Brrodr. Astrid ran over to her axe and pulled it out of the tree and swung it round. It hit the soldier and knocked him out. Vidarr looked down and then resumed the fighting. Soon Hunter and Astrid were forced to a cliff edge and they struggled not to get forced off the edge. Suddenly Camo appeared and pushed Brrodr onto the ground and pounced on him. Soon Camo got off and picked Brrodr up and threw him off the edge. Vidarr ran off while Hunter and Astrid looked over the edge and saw Brrodr hit the water.

Sorad and Borgar saw a man fall into the water from a cliff in the distance and they flew over. They landed and saw Hunter in pain. Sorad jumped off of Cyclone and ran over to Hunter. "What happened?" Sorad asked as he ran over. "Hit, by, poison, arrow" Hunter struggled to say as Sorad racked his brain for some sort of healing elixir. He soon thought of one as he flew off to a nearby island, only because he saw dragon nip. He landed and started collecting dragon nip and then a black shadow passed through the sky. A dragon landed and a boy dismounted it. It was Hiccup and Toothless. "Where have you been?" Sorad asked as Hiccup ran over. "Uh, well I had a problem with a whispering death" Hiccup answered as he helped collect up some dragon nip.

Soon they got back to Hunter and on the way to Hunter, Hiccup got filled in on everything Sorad knew about. "So I missed out on a ton of stuff" Hiccup said as they landed and dismounted their dragons. Astrid saw Hiccup and ran over to him and hugged him. "Uh, Can't, Breathe, Losing, Consciousness!" Hiccup squeezed out as Astrid let go. Hiccup took in a huge amount of air as he recovered. Sorad was smashing up the dragon nip and rubbing it over Hunter's wound. "How do you know all of this Witchcraft stuff?" Hiccup asked as he continued to recover properly. "It is very interesting actually, this is what I did to stop you from dying" Sorad answered as Hiccup replied. "It was, oh well at least I am alive." Suddenly a Skrill landed followed by a Timberjack, Gronkle, Nightmare and Zippleback as Torrad jumped off of Lightning and ran over.

"What happened, I kinda missed it" Torrad asked as Hunter replied "I got hit by an arrow." "Hang on, where is Valka?" Borgar asked as he walked over to Torrad. "She distracted the soldiers so that we could escape, also we may have stumbled upon Hosvir's hideout" Asgeirr replied as he walked up behind Torrad. "Right then, we rest here then we hit Hosvir at the core!" Sorad answered as he walked off to get firewood.


	27. Chapter 27: Infiltration

Chapter 27:

Infiltration

The riders soon approached Hosvir's Hideout and they landed on the edge of a cliff face not far away. They luckily had a map that they thought was some weird thing they got from the camp. They found an underground entrance and they soon entered the Hideout and found a small circular room. There were three ways to go and they decided to split up. "So Torrad, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and I will go left while Borgar, Asgeirr, Astrid and Ruffnut wiil go through the middle and Hiccup, Snotlout and Hunter will go to the right" Sorad said as everyone agreed.

"Alright I am in charge of this section now we stick together" Borgar ordered as they headed off. Soon they encountered a wooden wall that they couldn't move. "Move out of the way, I've got this" Asgeirr said as he kicked down the wall. "Well that is one way to get through" Astrid remarked as they walked in and saw a giant open room with a pool of water in it. Suddenly the water started bubbling and the riders hid behind a rock as a large white beast burst out of the water and roared. The four had to cover their ears until the dragon stopped roaring. It was the Alpha Titan. The Alpha Titan turned and looked in their direction and saw them. They realized it saw them and they all went separate directions.

"Ow" Sorad said as he hit his head on another bar on on the roof. They were walking through a mysterious mine and what Hosvir was digging for was unknown. Soon Fishlegs saw a glowing green rock and picked it up. "Hm, Interesting" Fishlegs said as Sorad walked over. "What is it?" Sorad asked as looked at it. "Well it appears to be power rock which is very rar" Fishlegs started as Torrad interrupted and said "Yadda yadda yadda, come on get on with it!" "well if put on a dragons nose, the dragon will smell it and it will cause it to maximize itself to its most dangerous form" Fishlegs answered as Tuffnut came up and said "Cool gimme it I'm gonna try it on Belch" as he tried to grab but Torrad stopped. "Hosvir must be planning on using this on the Alpha Titan, we need to warn the others" Sorad yelled as he ran back down the hallway but hit pole on the roof which knocked him out.

Hiccup led the way up some stairs with Snotlout and Hunter following behind. "So what do you think we will find?" Hiccup asked Hunter. "Oh, I don't know, maybe some evidence, new weapons, Hosvir's evil plan" Hunter replied as he drew his bow for safety precautions. They reached the top of the stairs and Hunter heard voices from the bottom. "Hiccup, Snotlout go now while you have a chance" Hunter ordered as they ran down the hallway. Then Hunter got hit on the head with something and he saw him, the figure from earlier talking to Brrodr. Then he got hit on the head again before he could make out who it was. Soon they entered a red room that was all too familiar to Hiccup. "No" Hiccup said as he turned around to walk back and then he felt it, a sharp pain right through him. He had walked right into a blade.

**_Hello, this is the first time I talk to you through the story. I am sorry for the delay for these past couple of weeks but I haven't had time to write and when I have time I have had writers block so anyway who is this mysterious figure and what is his goal. You will find out in the next chapter!_**


	28. Chapter 28: Betrayal

Chapter 28:

Betrayal

Hiccup looked up and saw the person who had stabbed him. He found it hard to believe but it was true, he was stabbed by Snotlout. "Why would you do this?" Hiccup struggled to say as Snotlout replied "Well I didn't really want to die so when Hosvir caught me he offered me a deal, I can live and also become chief of berk if I eliminate you so I have done just that, not as fun as I thought it would be but still worth it" Snotlout said as he twisted the blade and drew it out. Hiccup fell backwards as he found the spot he had been hit. About 10 centimetres to the right and it would have hit his heart meaning he would already be dead.

"But I am a good sport so I will defeat you with a fight" Snotlout said as he prepared his sword. Hiccup stood up and drew his dragon blade but he was too weak to fight. He dropped his dragon blade and fell onto his knees but Snotlout decided to leave and let Hiccup suffer, it was that or defeat him in a fight which was not going to happen. Hiccup looked down at his wound again and saw it bleeding out. Hiccup tried crawling back to the doorway he had came through but couldn't make. Not long after he passed out.

Hunter soon woke up and tried remembering what had happened. Hunter murmured a lot of things, some random and some important and suddenly he got up and remembered. "Hiccup!" Hunter said to himself as he ran down the hallway and into the archway and he dropped to his knees at the sight he saw.

"Ahhh!" Ruffnut yelled as she ran into the archway and doan the hall back to crossway, away from the Alpha Titan. Astrid, Asgeirr and Borgar just escaped the Alpha Titans scorching fire and headed back to the cross section where Sorad was recovering from his hit to the head. Sorad and Fishlegs explained what they found while Borgar and Asgeirr explained what they found. "Where are the others, they should have come back with something by now?" Borgar asked as Hunter came through the doorway. "Where are the others?" Sorad asked. "Huntr replied with a hint of sadness in his voice "One missing, the other one dying." "Wait Snotlout's dying" Fishlegs asked as Hunter replied "You may want to reverse that" as Fishlegs saw what he meant and the look on his face changed quite dramatically. Sorad knew what this meant, it meant probable defeat for the riders. Astrid raced past Hunter before anyone could say Night Fury and Hunter looked back. "Well, we are screwed" Borgar said as he sheathed his swords and walked up the staircase as well.

So this is very interesting now in my opinion. I had this part planned right from the start and I couldn't wait to write this chapter. Also there might be some Hiccstrid in the next Couple of Chapters for you fans of it. I do like that part of the HTTYD universe but I do like the dragons as well otherwise my name isn't Toothless Forever!


	29. Chapter 29: Discovered

Chapter 29:

Discovered

Astrid finished running up the stairs and saw Hiccup lying on the ground, motionless. She ran over to him and knelt down just as Borgar reached the door. Sorad and Hunter continued to slowly climb the stairs and at one point Sorad nearly fell backwards from loss of concentration, because of his head injury. Asgeirr was still down at the base of the stairs with Fishlegs when suddenly, something whizzed past them. Asgeirr ran to the doorway and yelled out to Sorad. Sorad and Hunter looked behind and got knocked down. Then Sorad yelled out to Borgar who got knocked over and then hit the ground, losing a tooth in the process.

Borgar has helped back up by Sorad and Hunter and then Borgar wiped the blood off of his mouth and walked into the room and then he saw what had made him lose a tooth. Toothless was sitting right next to the doorway and then he made a gesture, probably as to mean "I'm Sorry". Borgar thought it mean't, "What happened, I didn't do anything" so Borgar gave him the "I don't care, you did it" look at Toothless. "Does Toothless know what happened?" Borgar asked as Torad came up and answered "Yes, and he isn't very happy, we just need to get out of this place.

Sorad walked out of the caves and the sun glared into his eyes as he went to find Cyclone. "Ah, there you are, I was wondering what happened to you!" Eret said as Sorad walked by in a rush. Not long after Sorad had set up a tent from the materials that he found in the saddlebags. Including Borgar's saddle bag which only had a piece of bread. Sorad had laid out a map of possible refuge locations including living in a cave off of the coast of the murderous mountains.

"Hello my giant man eating dragon!" Hosvir yelled as he walked into the room that housed the Alpha Titan, and then he saw a small bag lying on the floor and he picked it up. He realised it belonged to a dragon rider. He walked over to his new second in command and said "Get the troops ready and start sailing to Bashem, the dragon riders might know our plan" as his second in command walked off.

"Alright, we need to plan our attack correc-" Sorad said as he got interrupted by an enormous noise and then they saw The Alpha Titan and Hosvir's fleet heading in the direction of Bashem. "Oh no" Fishlegs said as every one of the dragon riders asked why. "Well, they are heading straight for Bashem, and Bashem is Berks secret refuge incase of a catastrophic attack. Soon after allof the dragon riders departed except for Hunter, Astrid, Fishlegs and of course Hiccup who was unconscious and could not possibly depart.

Hunter was standing in a corner with his cloak on keeping a watch for any unknown entity and Fishlegs and Astrid were playing a game called Dragon Snap, It was Fishlegs game and Astrid was forced to play it. Hiccup was inside the tent when he suddenly woke up. He thought of what happened and thought it was all a dream and then he looked down. "Really?" Hiccup mumbled to himself as he tried to stand up and, it ended badly. All Hunter heard was a lot of crashing and things breaking. He ran into the tent and saw Hiccup on the floor covered by a ton of materials and tools Hunter helped Hiccup up and then Hunter cleared everything up. "So you are still alive, that's good" Hunter said as Hiccup took out the last couple of nails.

"Yes, you sound like you had some doubt" Hiccup replied. "I didn't have any doubt" Hunter answered as he thew the Dragon Blade to Hiccup.


	30. Chapter 30: Arriving at Bashem

Chapter 30:

Arriving at Bashem

"So what are you planning on saying when we get there?" Borgar yelled out to Sorad as they approached Bashem. "Um, I don't know" Sorad said as they landed at Bashem. Suddenly, many Vikings surrounded the dragons and their riders. Gobber came out and stood right in front of Sorad, and was about half a meter shorter.

"Who are you then?" Gobber asked as Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Eret came out from behind everyone. "Aw, hello lads, I know you but I don't know these four men" Gobber responded as he pointed his hammer at Sorad. We are special Dragon Riders that have come to help. Gobber suddenly changed his tone from an angry tone to a nice friendly tone. "Well then, Welcome to Bashem" Gobber said as they all heard a rumbling noise.

They ran over to the nearest cliff and saw Hosvir's fleet firing flaming rocks at the town of Bashem. Hosvir was leading his army up the slope onto a large hill overlooking the town. "Hello all of you survivors of my original attack, and I see some dragon riders but where are the rest of you?" Hosvir yelled out as Borgar drew his swords.

"I wonder where you might be, maybe dead, I don't know, I seriously don't know I don't really care about your lives" Hosvir said as Sorad drew his crossbow. The berkians ready their bows and Gobber yelled "Fire!" as the Berkians fired at them.


	31. Chapter 31: The Final Battle Part 1

Chapter 31:

The Final Battle Part 1

Hosvir ducked as arrows hit many of his soldiers. "Well, that is no way to treat your guests" Hosvir announced as he yelled "Fire!" The Berkians ducked, ran and hid from all of the raining arrows. Suddenly Sorad stood out of his cover and Hosvir halted fire. "What are you doing, trying to die" Hosvir said to himself as Borgar, Asgeirr Torrad came out from their cover and formed a small line and drew all their weapons. Then all Berkians stood up and drew their bows and swords. "Charge!" Sorad yelled as the Berkians attacked. Sorad ran up to a soldier and slashed him and then shot another soldier with his crossbow. Borgar ran up to another soldier and stabbed the soldier with both swords. Asgeirr blocked an attack with his shield and stabbed the soldier with his spear. Torrad snuck up behind a soldier and stabbed him with his double daggers. "This isn't over!" Hosvir yelled as he smashed a trident into the ground. Then the ground started to shake.

Hunter looked onto the lake and saw a Sharkworm eat a Golphin. "That looks, lovely" Hunter said sarcasticly as he walked back over to Fishlegs who was looking through his mini book of dragons. "What are you up to then?" Hunter asked as Fishlegs replied "I am looking at a book, why do you ask?" "Well I can't really do anything with Hiccup and I have no idea where Astrid is" Hunter replied as Fishlegs turned around and suggested "Why don't you have a chat to Hiccup then" "Not a bad idea, thanks" Hunter replied as he waked into the tent. "Are you good enough to walk there or do you still need rest?" Hunter asked as he walked in. "Well, I could probably walk, I think" Hiccup said as he walked outside and saw where they were. "We're still here, and where is everyone else?" asked Hiccup as Hunter replied "Heading for Bashem" "Why there, wait where is Stormfly, wait where is Toothless?" Hiccup asked. "Oh, now I know where Astrid went" Hunter exclaimed.

A huge giant white animal arose from the ocean and let out a huge roar, making everyone drop to their knees. Hosvir started to head towards a high point a green stone in his hand. Torrad gave chase and soon started heading up a large tower. Sorad soon noticed and tried to move towards that location as quickly as possible. Hosvir tried to find a way up to the roof but suddenly got knocked off of his feet. Torrad bent over and picked up the power stone Hosvir dropped and said "No way are turning that thing into a hungry man eating monster, I am sure it will kill us all!" Torrad then got tripped over, dropping the rock in the process and Torrad and Hosvir got into a duel.

Astrid returned from finding Toothless and Stormfly who had run off to find a big log for the usual tug-o-war. Hunter had filled Hiccup in on why the others weren't here. Hiccup also decided he had to go and there was no stopping him. He had told Fishlegs to get Meatlug to run off and ask Hunter to help find her. Hiccup pulled Astrid off to the side when Hunter and Fishlegs left. "What are we doing here then?" asked Astrid. "I am going to Bashem to help the others" Hiccup said as he went back out to Toothless and got him ready. "Hiccup, you are in no condition to go anywhere" Astrid said to Hiccup as he replied "Really, you are telling me this all now" Hiccup replied as he mounted Toothless. "Then I am coming with you" Astrid replied as she mounted Stormfly. "Alright then, follow me" Hiccup said as they departed.

Torrad and Hosvir were still battling but then Hosvir knocked Torrad onto the ground and pointed his sword at his neck. "Now is when I get my revenge from your betrayal before" Hosvir said as he got knocked over by someone without realising he was even there. "No one, I repeat no one hurts my brother except me!" Sorad yelled as he drew his sword.


End file.
